The Magic of Three
by harvestgrl
Summary: Jack had fallen for three girls in the valley, but these girls werent like Muffy and Celia, They were truley magical. But only being allowed to have one for his wife who would he choose?
1. Prologue

Ok here's my new story The Magic of Three

**Ok here's my new story The Magic of Three. This is only the prologue so you will only get to learn about the characters and get an idea of the plot. Please review and enjoy.**

**harvestgrl**

Three girls, he loved three girls, they loved him back, but Jack knew that he could only have one wife. He had to pick from his magical three, but who were the girls of his dreams? Lumina, Flora and Celia? Wrong! Jack loved three girls that were truly magical, Harvest Goddess, Witch Princess, and Leia the mermaid were the three girls he couldn't get enough of.

Harvest Goddess was the queen of the valley and was has nice as an angel. Jack had saved her and all of her sprites due to a mistake by the Witch Princess but Harvest Goddess was loved him for rescuing her. He was in love with her because she would always help him out when he got into a sticky situation. Was she the one he would choose for marriage?

The Witch Princess was sinister but that's what made him so crazy about her. She may have once turned his beloved into stone then sent her away to a different universe but Jack was fascinated by the fact that she'd even think to do something so sinister. She wasn't happy about the mistake, and even missed Harvest Goddess at one point and When Jack brought Harvest Goddess back she fell for him. She made him promise never and she meant never tell anyone of her mistake. She started to fall for him soon after. Would the Witch Princess be best as Jacks wife?

Last there was Leia, the mermaid. A mystical creature stuck in the basement of the mad scientist. Jack always worried that someday she would be experimented on but Leia always had to remind Jack not to overwork. She was one of the happiest people, er, mermaid around. She was a great cook too, Jack, not so much. Leia loved to be visited by Jack everyday and Jack loved her personality. Was Leia right for Jack?

Three girls, Three amazing girls, he had to pick his favorite out of three girl, three girls that he loved, that he would love until the end of time, but Jack needed to have one questioned answered, who was right for him?

**Ok so what do you think? Please review!**

**harvestgrl**


	2. The Dream

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy chapter one of The Magic of Three! Remember, please review!**

**harvestgrl**

* * *

**Jack's POV (Spring 2)**

_I stood on a dirt road, ahead it diverged in to three other roads. One was a sand path that lead to a beach. Another was a golden road that lead to a meadow filled with flowers. The last road was a stone path that lead to the woods. Suddenly Leia appeared in the water at the beach._

"_Come on Jack!" She yelled and waved._

_I started towards her when I was stopped by another voice._

"_Jack! Where are you going? Come over here!" Said Goddess calling for me._

_I opened my mouth to talk but another voice had beaten me to it._

"_Jack! I'm over here!" screamed Witch Princess._

_My head was spinning what road do I take? I loved each one of these girls, they all meant the world to me and I couldn't take all three paths._

"_Jack! What's wrong?" I head Leia ask _

_I looked up and saw that each of the girls were getting closer and before I knew it all three girls were right in front of me._

"_Jack, come with me" Goddess said and took my hand_

"_No Jack, Come with me" Witch said and grabbed my other hand_

"_Jack I know you want to come with me" Leia said looking at me with her big blue eyes._

"_I don't know what to do" I said and dropped to my knees._

"_Jack!" I heard each girl scream_

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" A voice screamed. I opened my eyes and saw Rock in front of me.

"What?" I said mumbling and rubbed my eyes

"That was some party dude, defiantly do it again" he said.

"Oh yah the party" I said recalling the New Years Party I threw. Rock was the only one who slept over.

"By the way Who's Goddess Leia and Witch Princess?" He asked

"Huh, What brings up that question?" I asked

"When you were sleeping you said "Goddess, No Witch Princess, No wait Leia" He said acting out what I did with an addition of snores in between each girl.

"That's enough" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"So, Who are they?" He asked again. No one would believe me if I started to talk about a witch, mermaid, and goddess that ruled the valley.

"Just characters in my dream I guess" I lied

"I don't know…" He said then laid down and imitated me again "Goddess no! I love you, Leia you're the girl of my dreams don't go, Witchy I love how naughty you are" Once again adding snores and miniature spazz attacks.

"No way I talk in my sleep" I said throwing yet another pillow at him.

"Well you do, and that's exactly what you did" He said sitting up.

I only laughed and got up to make breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked

"Pancakes!" He said. Normally Ruby would be the one to make his breakfast and she was an amazing cook, so whenever he came over here he never ate as much as he would at the inn.

"Alright, pancakes it is" I said and cracked an egg into the bowl.

When the pancakes were done, I gave him one and embraced for some insults.

He took a bite "You know, these aren't half bad" He said impressed

"Thanks Rock that means a lot" I said taking a bite out of my pancake. Rock had a right to be impressed they were good pancakes. We finished our pancakes around ten and I knew I had to get to work.

"Hey Rock I have to get to work, you want to stick around and help?" I asked with a smirk. He gave me wide eyes,

"Well you know I'd love to but I have plans." He lied and ran for the door.

"Bye Rock" I said but he was already out the door and probably half way home by the time I finished. I laughed and walked out of my house and headed for the barn.

Taking care of my three cows, two bulls, two sheep, five chickens, two roosters, three ducks and two horses always took up half of my day. I'd be exhausted when my work was done and would need a break then I would have to head out again to water my plants, but since it was Spring seconded it was really, planting day.

Having no seeds I had to leave the farm and take a walk over to Vesta's farm to but some seeds.

"Hey Marlin" I said watching him work on the farm.

"Hey Jack, Great party" He said looking up from his work.

"Vesta in her shop? I need some seeds" I asked

"Yeah, Celia's in helping her out" He said as I walked toward Vesta's Shop. I entered the shop to see Celia carrying a couple of boxes and Vesta behind her counter selling a bag of seeds to Nami.

"Hey everyone" I said walking into the shop

"Hey Jack" Celia said putting her boxes down.

"Jack! Need your seeds for the season?" She asked knowing the answer

"Yep, it's planting day" I said with a shrug

"Have fun" Nami said leaving with her bag of seeds.

"So, what would you like?" Vesta asked

"One bag of cucumbers, two bags of turnips, one bag of potatoes and three of strawberries." I requested

"Lot's of planting to do" Celia said with a giggle

"Why so many strawberries? They don't serve much of a purpose in cooking." Vesta asked

"Well, I just like to eat them" I lied. The truth was strawberries were Goddess's favorite.

"Oh, here's your seeds" Vesta said handing me my seven bags of seeds.

"Thanks" I said and headed for the door

"Come again" Celia said in her cheery way

"You know I will" I said as I left. I said good bye to Marlin then headed back for my farm to spend another two hours planting. I had finished planting and watering by four and decided to pay Leia a visit. I grabbed a large fish from my fridge and wrapped it up in foil to keep the smell out of my rucksack. I walked over to mad scientist house and went straight to the basement.

I walked down and saw Leia swimming around in her tub of water.

"Hey Leia" I said with a smile

"Oh, hi Jack!" She said and swam over to the side of her tub.

"How's your day been?" I asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She said and looked at her tail as her smile turned into a frown.

"Well I brought you a fish" I said as I dug into my rucksack and pulled out the fish.

"Thanks Jack! You really know what I like." She said as I handed her my huge fish.

"Well nothing's too good for you" I said and leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best" She said and I noticed a little pink in her cheeks.

"I know I am, and I'm so sorry but I have to go" I said giving her the saddest look I could.

"Don't worry about it you run a farm," She said as I threw my rucksack onto my back.

I ran up the stairs and ran out. Rock and I always met at four thirty at the bar but I was late, it was five. With some luck he would already be drunk. Rock could be a real party boy at times but he made me laugh.

"Hey Rock!" I said walking into the bar

"Jack! Hey man, how you been?" He said swaying from side to side

"Already drunk?" I asked Griffin with a smirk

"He wouldn't let me cut him off" Griffin said with a shrug.

"Rock you're a mad man" I whispered to myself

"Yeah you know I'm pretty crazy" Rock said, I guess he heard me

"Really and how crazy are you?" I asked wondering what he would do

Rock stood up on the bar and said "This is my impression of Jack" Then he started to act out on what he did this morning.

"Ok Rock that's enough of me" I said with my face freaking out

"Alright, I'll do… Muffy!" He said as Muffy just walked into the room.

"What's he going to do?" She said her face as nervous as I've ever seen it.

"Who's prettier then me? No one!" He said nice an drunken voice

"Rock stop it! Do… Lumina" She said her face beat red with anger

"Oh, I love Rock. He's just so hot, but he cant know it" He said in his drunken sexy lady voice.

"Ok Rock, your done. Let me take you home" I said holding back my laughter at both the Muffy and Lumina impressions.

"But I'm having fun, now I'll do Gustafa!" He said starting his impression as I pulled him off the table.

"Nature is everything, that's why I'm a crack addict." He said nice and drunk

"Ok! Your done" I said and pulled him towards the door.

"Thanks everyone, you've been a great crowd" He said hanging onto the door till I could get him away from it.

"Rock you need to take it easy on the drinks next time." I said still dragging him to the inn.

"What ever you say buddy" H said as he wobbled from side to side.

"Come on" I said dragging him into the inn.

"It's not bed time" He said as I pulled him up the stairs towards his room

"It is for people who decided to drink too much" I said as I dragged him into bed.

I started to leave until Rock said "Wait, no bed time story?"

"Fine" I said and turned around and sat on his bed. "Um, there once was a boy who drank too much alcohol and became drunk. He got so drunk he went crazy and stood up on the bar and started to do impressions of people. His friend had to get him off the table and take him home. His friend took good care of his friend and made sure he went to bed. The friend was ready to leave but the boy made his friend tell him a bed time story" Suddenly I looked up and he was asleep, I took that as my chance to get away.

It was now seven but I had nothing in mind so I just went home and watched TV till it was nine when I decided to got to bed. That night I had the dream again.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of The Magic of Three! I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm glad the prologue got your attention. Please review I love to know how I'm doing good or bad. Thanks for reading!**

**harvestgrl**


	3. My Goddess of Love

Here's TMoT chapter two… here you'll learn more about Jack's love for Goddess and how he's getting away with cheating on her with two others

**Here's TMoT chapter two… I know I haven't updated in a bit but it is summer vacation and a lot of distractions came up like summer reading, parties… couple of boys . Anyway here you'll learn more about Jack's love for Goddess and how he's getting away with cheating on her with two others. Enjoy and remember to review.**

**harvestgrl**

**Jack POV (Spring 3)**

The dream was killing me and I wanted for it to go away. It bugged me all day long… The only person I knew that could do that was Harvest Goddess. It was one in the afternoon and time for me to pay one of my loves a visit. I grabbed a pack of strawberries that I had gotten a couple of days ago and headed off to the spring.

I got to the spring and looked around to see if anyone was around. I saw no one and quickly dropped one strawberry into the spring.

"Thanks for the offer-" Goddess started but when she realized it was me she stopped.

"Hey sweetie" I said giving her a kiss.

"Hi! Thanks for the strawberries! You always know what I like" She said with a smile. Harvest Goddess had come a long way since they first met.

"_What? I'm back, Hey I'm back!" The genie screamed then turned to me. "Thank you sooo much…"_

"_Jack" I answered then held out my hand._

"_Harvest Goddess" She said meeting my hand for good shake._

"_I'm glad I could rescue you" I said staring at her almost in disbelief_

_She giggled "Well, me and my sprites are at your service" and with a snap of her fingers all the sprites I had rescued appeared in front of me._

"_Hmmm… we seem to be missing a few" She stood there and counted them all one by one. "I only have sixty of my little helpers"_

"_Ummm… there's more?" I asked in a disappointed thinking I had done enough already._

"_I have 101 sprites total… Can you rescue the other 41 for me?" She asked politely_

"_Yes of course" I said immediately._

"_How could I reject the goddess of the valley? Plus she was kind of cute… I wonder if I could marry her?" I wondered_

"Well I know there your favorite" I said shaking my head and snapping out of my trance.

"At least this is one offering I like" She said with a sigh

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"The Harvest King has been pissing me off! He yells at me everyday all because my pond is dirty! It's not my fault, there all offerings from the villagers, and every night I have to clean them out! All they do is sink to the bottom of my pond" She whined.

"It's ok, I know you're the one who can handle it, it might be best to talk to him about it and tell him everything you just told me… in a calmer way of course" I explained slowly getting closer to her until I was right next to her.

"Thanks Jack" She said wiping a tear from her eye "You're right, I'll talk to him tonight"

"That's my girl" I said giving her another kiss on the top of the head.

"Anyway, how's your life?" She asked. You'd think she'd know about my life since she watched over the valley right? Wrong! I had asked Harvest Goddess to stay out of what went on in my life when we got closer, because when I started to like her I had already fallen for the Witch Princess. I loved Goddess and told her that I had dumped The Witch but wanted her to not to watch over me like a hawk… in fact I told her to barely watch over me at all and she listened.

"Pretty good, I still have you… My huge successful farm too" I said happily.

She only laughed "Well I'm happy to know you're living a happy life"

She got a laugh out of me before I knew I had to go "Well, I think I should get going"

"Ok… well bye" She said then walked over to her pond

"See you later" I said before she disappeared into thin air over her pond.

She was a goddess of love.

**Ok so originally this was going to be SUPER long but it came out super short… but I hope it managed to answer a couple of questions like How jack's getting away with dateing three other girls. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I think I'll make it about the Witch Princess but no garentee's. Please review**

**harvestgrl**


	4. The Witch of my Heart

**Its been forever since I updated this story officially and I found myself rereading each chapter and almost wanting to make changes to each one.** **So I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do... I'm going to make a big chapter for the Witch Princess, Leia, and Harvest Goddess. These chapters will include anything I felt I missed first time around (except for Witch Princess, I haven't had a crack at her yet) After creating those three chapters a poll will appear in my profile asking who you think Jack should marry being completely up to my wonderful readers . The next chapter would then be the wedding. Sound good? Cause that's my plan as of now :D**

**As for right now please enjoy the Witch Princess's chapter for TMoT.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I'd have to say I do love the Spring. For the most part the weather's always nice, you can always catch the scent of flowers in the air... This is not one of those days. Instead there was a nice torental down pour... Witchy's favorite weather.

Quickly whipping up a batch of rainbow curry, a recipe I now know by heart, and ran off to the Witch's hut.

Of course when I arrived she was full blown into her work and didn't even know I had arrived.

"Yes, it's finally done!" She squealed "Now all I need is a subject..."

I looked over her shoulder into her bubbling "What's done?"

She jumped and flung around startled

"Oh Jack, it's just you..." she sighed in relief and turned back to her work "It's just my Dream Potion, I think I finally perfected it after 200 years."She paused and jumped into a dramatic state "Alas I don't know if it'll work for I have no one to test it on..." Her head slowly turned to me and seemed to beg please

"And there's no way you can test it on yourself?" I asked with a deep exhale.

"If I test it on myself I won't get to see the results" She whimpered

"Fine..." I said and held out my hand for her to place a bottle into my hand filled with the 'magical' elixir.

I merely took one last look at the bottle filled with the purple liquid then chugged it down. I seemed fine and unaffected

"What's this potion suppose to even-" I paused for a second for I felt unbalanced

"Is it good?" She asked

I stood there gagging "No, its terrible"

"Oh..." She sighed her mood seemed to drop.

Suddenly everything went blank yet I never heard myself hit the floor.

I woke up looking at my beloved Witch Princess

"You're back to normal!" She cheered

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Well my potion worked but... it's too strong" She told me

"What kind of potion was that anyway?" I asked after already falling victim to its results

"A love potion silly" She giggled

"You should know that the results would have been the same then" I charmed looking into her eyes "I already love you"

"Well you loved me a whole lot more after taking a swig at this" She laughed "You were chasing me around like a dog"

I felt my cheeks get warm with embarrassment.

"Luckily I knew a spell that snapped you right back to normal"

"Thanks"

"I should be thanking you Jack, without you I would have never known the results." She smiled and came over to softly kiss me lips. "Thanks"

She then backed away and went right back to work.

"Here, I brought you some rainbow curry" I offered pulling it out of my rucksack.

"Just put it on the table." She gestured to her cluttered desk "I have it for dinner"

"Are you sure if I put it here you won't loose it?" I asked trying to find a spot to put the dish.

She acually looked up from her work and over to her desk. "I guess I am awfully cluttered..."She bit her lip "I have been working on that potion for 200 years straight, never stopped to clean up"

"Want me to help you clean?"I offered "It's a rainy day I have nothing better to do"

She pondered a momment "Okay I'll look at the stuff then tell you where to put it."

Biggest mistake of my life... I thought farming was a big enpugh workout. Never say that until you've cleaned this hut. Within the first hour my arms had turned to jello. I felt wimpy and ready to colasp. The Worst part was it felt like we weren't even making any progress. You'd think you cleaned off a spot on the table but the momment you turned around there was a whole nother mess on top of it.

Hours later we FINALLY finished

"Thank Goddess we're done" I said colasping in the nearest chair

"Come to think of it I think there's a spell I could have used to clean" She pondered

I stared at her not the happiest I had ever been

"Don't look at me like that" She ordered "It was nice to spend time with you like this"

I smiled on realizing her intentions "Well how about we eat that Rainbow curry now... I'm starved"

She smiled as we both sat down at a now spotless table and ate the dinner together.

"Jack, thanks for making this such an amazing day"

"It was nothing"

"No, today to helped me with my potion, made this place a little more livable and for once I didn't eat dinner alone..."

I paused realizing how much I had actually done for Witch Princess today, One with think it was nothing but to another it was something "Anytime" I smiled

We sat in silence listening to the rain "I'd love to stay but I really do need to get home"

She frowned "Can't you stay for a little longer?"

"I would but my dogs still outside..." I shrugged and gave her a kiss on the forehead before stepping outside

I really sympythised for the dog when I walked outside... it was cold and wet

* * *

Arriving home I imedeatly let in my pour dog who probably hated me

"Sorry boy... How 'bout a treat?" I offered. He imedately perked up as I gave him the dried up bisket

I walked over to fireplace to help warm me up. Of course with all the work I'd done I soon colasped from exhaustion cuddled up with my dog

* * *

**I'm happy with this chapter for the Witch Princess so I don't think you'll be seeing another one about her unless the final wedding chapter involves her :3 **

**Thanks for taking time from your life to read my story. Please review!**


	5. My Fish in of the Sea

**Leia's extra little chapter is here! And right after the Witch's chapter aren't I getting good at this.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I've been dating three girls at once for just over a year now, three magical girls. How I was getting away with it I don't know. So what do I do when all that goes to my head and I'm on the break of insanity? Well, I fish.

So there I was sitting on the beach my rod casted deep into the ocean. Breathing deeply.

_What would happen to me if Witch Princess was to find out? _I thought about that... She would probably do the same to me as she did to the Goddess _What would Goddess do if she caught me? _She would doom me for life making my life miserable _What would Leia do? _That was a little creepy to think about... I'm sure her dad was like King Neptune and had one of those tridents that could curse the water. He'd probably come and hold that to my throat...

My train of thought was pulled to a halt when there was a tug on my rod.

I stood up and began to pull on my rod. It wasn't difficult and when I had reeled it in I realized I hadn't just reeled in a fish but a bottled message.

I peered inside and all I could see was the word _Leia_

"Better bring it to Daryll's" I muttered. Put away my rod and held the bottle in my hand as I walked towards the mad scientist lab.

I opened the door and Daryll was himself experimenting on something

"Hey Daryll" I greeted

"Oh hello Jack" He answered looking up from his work "Whatcha got there?"

"It's a message in a bottle... I think it's for Leia" I told him

"Let me have a look" He snatched the bottle from my hands and pulled out what looked like a normal corkscrew "Let me just open it using my Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful Corkscrew" However the corkscrew just broke "No matter I'll just use my Hyper Miracle Sweet Gorgeous Beautiful Corkscrew" But just like the last one it broke "What a bugger... I'll try my Angel Eternal Pure Fresh Elegant Corkscrew" Once again it broke "Well all I have left is this one I bought for Van but it would never..." *pop* Van's corkscrew opened the bottle just like that "Don't say a word" Daryll grumbled as he pulled out the message and quickly skimmed through it "Yep its for Leia" He sighed

"Well what it say?" But before I could finish my question he was already halfway down the stairs

"Leia" He called

The little mermaid swam her way to the side of the bathtub

"What is it?" She asked

"Jack found this message for you..." He told her

She looked up at me before nervously grabbing the letter from Daryll. She finally looked up after scanning the letter "It's from my mom..." She muttered

"What's it say?" I asked

"She's worried about me and wants me to come home" She frowned looking at me with her big purple eyes

"Well your free to go home if you want" Daryll "Your injuries are fully healed"

"Then I think I'd better go..." She said

"We'll take you to the ocean tonight" Daryll told her before turning to go back upstairs

"Are you excited to see your mom?" I asked

"Yeah, I really miss her" She mumbled "But I'm going to miss you"

"I will too but I need you to be excited to be going home..." I smiled trying to cheer her up

She smiled back "I'll try"

"Good girl" I kissed her on her forehead before getting ready to go "Now I got to go get ready for tonight... I'm going to be up late"

* * *

It was nearing 11 at night and I tried to look at this as a good thing... With Leia gone I wouldn't have to worry about her father finding out and wouldn't have to worry about being zapped by a trident.

However I was saying good by to one of my loves. Leia was always so peppy and outgoing. She was so sweet and how many people can say they're in love with a mermaid let alone met a mermaid. I was going to miss going to Daryll's basement to see this magical little fish

"I'm here" I said upon entering the lab.

"Great then lets get a move on" Daryll led me to the basement "Ready to go?" He asked Leia

She put on a smile and nodded

"Jack you get her upper-body I'll get her tail"

Leia sat herself on the side of the tub and allowed Daryll to get a good grip on her tail

I then approached her and allowed herself to wrap her arms around my neck before sliding into my arms

"Ready?" I asked her with a smile

"As ready as I'll ever be" She smirked as we headed for the beach

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the moon was glistening off the water and each star seemed to be twinkling extra bright. Daryll and I set her down at the waters edge.

"Thanks for taking care of my Daryll" She said pulling him in for a hug. "And Jack thanks for being the bestest boyfriend a mermaid could have"

I smiled and kissed her on the top of the head "I love you"

"I do too..." She smiled she seemed to start to set out for the ocean when she stopped "Do you think I could come back?"

I stood in shock Leia wanted to come back... "Of-of course" I stuttered "Just be carful"

"See you Wednesdays at midnight" She called

She smiled before swimming out deep into the ocean before diving into the oceans deep.

Daryll set his hand on my shoulder "She'll be back... She loved you too much to stay away"

I smiled "I loved her too..."

"You going back?" He asked

"Not yet..." I sighed

"Well I am its late and I'm tired" He said before walking back towards the lab

I was tired too but something was telling me to stay like this was the right place to be so I sat on the umbrellas still I feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Rock poking me with a stick

"What are you doing?" I grumbled

"Oh thank Goddess your not dead" He sighed "But what are doing sleeping on the beach?"

"Uhhh" I was in a tight situation when I remembered I was taking to Rock the kid with the mind of a two year old "I was doing some late night fishing under the stars"

"Oh, that makes sense" He smiled "but why would want to fish late at night when you could be partying?"

"It was beautiful last night" I remarked "I can't believe you missed it!"

"I-I didn't miss it" He stuttered hiding the fact he did "It was beautiful"

I laughed "Rock you cease to not amaze me"

* * *

**And that's Leia's extra little chapter... I know its short but with the other chapter I'm happy with it. Next will be the Goddess's chapter... I don't think it'll be long but I'm still debating on how I'm going to write it...**


	6. Cliques

**Dundundundaaaa!!! Yay this will probably be the second to last chapter but I might add an addtional epiloge... still debating. Either way I'm happy to anounce this chapter is up! Go on and read!!!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I found myself having the dream more and more and fishing more and more (I avoided the beach... Except on Tuesday nights)

Today I felt terrible and on days like this I went to the Goddess pond. She always had an aura around her that could cheer up the most depressed person.

I pulled out a bag of strawberries and tossed it into the pond. She appeared right in front of me but wasn't as happy as I was hoping for

"Thanks for the offering and blah blah blah..." she grumbled before turning around to see me. "Oh sorry Jack... Good to see you" She gave me a peck on the cheek before plopping herself down by the ponds edge

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well... I'm just exhausted!" She screamed "I have to clean the area, hook up couples who like each other, break up couples who don't like each other and the Harvest Lord's still breathing down my neck about the pond"

To think I had to take care of three girls and she was taking care of hundreds of people everyday. How selfish could a guy be.

"Well your Harvest Goddess I know you can handle it" I encouraged

"But that's just it" She said "What if I wasn't Harvest Goddess?"

"What?!"

"What if I was just a normal person like you Jack? I could spend so much more time with you and not have half the stuff to worry about that I do now"

"You don't mean that"

She sighed "Your probably right... I shouldn't think like that" She paused "What do you think I'd be like if I was human?"

"I'd say a lot like you are now but I don't know... less magical"

"Would you still like me?" She asked

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Because I wouldn't be magical any more... I wouldn't be special"

"Yeah, but would you act any differently?"

"No" She muttered

"Then why wouldn't I like you?"

"I don't know... just more crazy talk" She giggled

"You know I love you" I said kissing the side of her head

"I know" She smiled standing up "I'd love to stay and talk but I really need to get back to... everyone"

"I understand" I nodded

"Come back when you can" She said before disappearing before my eyes.

I got up and headed home. The Goddess got me thinking today. In a way all three of my girls were just like normal girls. Leia was the head cheerleader, always happy and cheerful. Witch Princess was the queen of the school, sinister yet you couldn't help but love her. The Goddess was that sweet girl you meet when your new to town, the one who'd show you around and make you feel at home. So if they were just like normal girls why was it so hard to pick just one?

* * *

I made it to my fields and just collapsed and looked at the sky. Watching the clouds going by. Suddenly a pretty little blue bird flew by dropping a single blue feather onto my head. A sign... I needed to decide.... I couldn't

_A walk_ I thought _A walk will clear my thoughts. _I stood up and headed through town

How Could I decide? I could compare them to normal girls but really they were magical

"Jack!" A voice called

I turned to see Gustafa the local 'hippie'

"Hey Gus, what's up?"

"You won't believe what I saw the other day!" He exclaimed

"Try me"

"A mermaid"

I stood in shock "What did she look like?"

"I'm not sure... it was late and dark but I defiantly saw her"

"You shouldn't believe in fairytales" I said trying to convince him

"But you know they say there's a Goddess and a Witch Princess that live in the area too"

"Really?" I humored him now

"Yeah, the Goddess watches over the valley. You know keeping the area clean, hooking up couples who like each other, breaking up those who don't etc. And the witch... she lives in a hut or something trying to perfect her potions"

It's like this guy was living my life with me "Really?"

"I know fascinating right?"

"Yeah... Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"If you could marry one of these magical girls, including your mermaid, which one would you choose?" I know an insane thing to ask this guy, but what he had just told me made me feel like he was just like me, just crazier.

"Whoa big question" He paused to think "Well I don't know... each of them have there own special qaulity that makes them special I really couldn't pick"

Even though it was Gustafa's I felt my heart drop at his answer

"However... If I knew each of these girls I'm sure it would be easier. There had to be one I was leaning towards"

"Yeah..." His new improved answer gave me something to think about "Thanks Gus"

* * *

I headed back home and sat down and stared at the wall carefully thinking about each girl. I spent the rest of the day doing so and finally had my answer. I picked up my phone and carefully dialed that girls number

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jack"

"Oh hey Jack what's up?"

"Can you meet me by the bridge ASAP?"

"Yeah of course I'll see you there"

I stood up and walked to the bridge the blue feather in my pocket it was now or never. I was going to pop the question to the girl who I would meet tonight.

"Hey Jack"

I looked up into my dream girls eyes

* * *

**I know you had to keep an open mind for when I said he used a phone to call his dream girl, really there could only be one reasonable girl he could call and that's the Witch princess but she may not be the one remember it's up to you! And I can't finish this story unless you vote so I need you to go to my profile and vote on who you think Jack should marry. I'm pretty sure I'm going to leave it up for a week but if I don't have enough votes I'll leave it up for another.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and please vote!**


End file.
